Lesser Known Deities
There are various outsiders who have made the planet of Ix their home throughout the millennia. Many of these appear as small and sparsely spread cults, whispering insidious half-truths to bring unwitting folk to their cause, whilst others present themselves as churches of the magnitude of the Matrissen Church, dedicated to long lost martyrs. The Stooping Man Whispers of a large figure with eel-like white skin that abducts children from remote villages have been prevalent in the Kherran Empire for the better part of a century, though seemingly nought has been done to stop it. Many of these villages, that are usually near the coast or rivers that lead to the ocean. The Stooping Man is said to bring solace to those who have experienced loss, leading many to believe that the abductions of children were not halted due to the Stooping Man making the victims not feel the loss as keenly. Thusly it is the belief of scholars of this myth that the hidden worshippers do so for a similar reason that a person in mourning may fall to drink. His domains are Darkness (Loss), Madness (Truth), Void (Isolation) and Water. His weapons of choice are natural weapons, spears and nets. Temn The founder of the Silver Way, he is part of a race of Outsiders believed to be the answer for why Elves and Gnomes exist separately to their close cousins (humans and halflings respectively). This species was known the White Folk, and seemed superhuman to most. As the skin of the White Folk blemished to grey, his alone became silver, as he alone was not corrupted into debauchery like his fellows. Temn lived a long life that was largely spent in the Caeldan mountain range, where many devout sought him out, his teachings leading to the creation of the Silver Way. He taught a philosophy of adapting Justice not only to the crime, but to the criminal, imparting this way of thinking onto not only the followers of the Silver Way, but to the great Phoenix Juken. Temn was the first to aid Ilanura in the times of Yan’s invasion and was the one to strike the final blow against Yan’s most powerful lieutenant, the Ever-lit Flame Vanos. The symbols, domains and favoured weapons of Temn are largely unified with that of Juken. Those domains are Community, Law (Judgement) and Protection. The weapons are staves and jitte. Tyrant, King of Nightmares Deep in the dark reaches of the Somnian Sea, one creature has toiled for untold centuries to bring order to the madness of Nightmares. This creature is known to most as the Tyrant and is considered Lord of the Nightmares that roam the afterlife. Within these depths the Tyrant and its underlings created a wrought iron city of many rings, home to the various denizens the Nightmare King controls, with each section of the city being ruled by one of the Vazi Locum, the most trusted lieutenants of the Tyrant. It is hard to understand why people would worship such a creature, and most worshippers are written off as simply evil. When confronted about their forbidden worship, most answers are related to a fear of death or the promise of power that the Tyrant’s ilk provide. The Tyrant’s sign is that of the silhouette of a great city blocking the light of a star. The Domains of the Tyrant are Death, Madness (Nightmare) and Void. The weapons of the Tyrant are maces and javelins. The Religions of Jaorun Whether you worship Omo’ile the Mother of Gods or Ubeshku the God of Wiles, it is hard to deny that this is very unknown territory for the Kherran Empire. The deep and rich cosmology of the Western Isles has remained a subject of mystery and strong prejudice amongst most Kherran citizenry and nobility, becoming almost a taboo as the conflict with Jaorun escalated. The current relationship with Jaorun is strained, but is not open conflict, allowing many the chance to confer and study a culture, which to many Kherrans seems alien. Category:Religion Category:Lore